


Casually Cruel In The Name of Being Honest

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [43]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Hurt, Lies, Post-Break Up, The Walk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Paisley hadn't wanted to hurt Avery but Avery's mother had left her no choice in the end.





	Casually Cruel In The Name of Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> This flashback in the chapter is set during Chapter 37 of Weightless while the present scenes are set after Chapter 38.

"Put some clothes on!" Paisley growled as she looked over at Ellery who was standing in her living room half dressed. Having came out of Paisley's room after Avery had left all angry and upset.

But Paisley had done her job. She had ended things with Avery. Broke her heart like Diana had asked her to do.

Ellery raised an eyebrow as she walked closer to Paisley, "Are you sure you want that?" she asked softly. "I mean your girlfriend just broke up with you because she thinks we had sex. Why not make it real and have sex?"

Rolling her eyes Paisley heaved a sigh. Not sure why she was surprised at Ellery coming onto her. It was no secret Ellery still wanted her.

But Paisley didn't want Ellery. Hadn't wanted her since the moment Avery had officially came into her life that day at the record store when she had worked up the courage to talk to her.

"Because, I don't want you Elle," Paisley admitted with a shake of her head. "I'm only letting you crash here until you have the money to get a new apartment. That doesn't mean I want to fuck you."

"Then why let your girlfriend think we already did P?" Ellery questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why'd you use me as a way to end things with her?"

Paisley let out a bitter laugh as she went to sit on the couch. "It's a long damn story. Now please go get fucking dressed."

"Fine, fine," Ellery muttered clearly sounding annoyed. "I'll get dressed but I still expect an explanation about what happened just a few minutes ago."

"Of course you will," Paisley whispered to herself. Her mind wandering back to just a few short days ago.

Back to the day which was the beginning of the end really.

*****

_Waking in Avery's room all alone, Paisley sat up in the bed as she frowned at the absence of Avery. Almost feeling like she had dreamed last night and making love to her in her bedroom in her parents house._

_Something that had scared the shit out of Paisley even if she had also felt closer to Avery than she had in so long. Realized that maybe Avery was her home now though she knew she shouldn't make a person a home._

_People could always leave or change their minds and she didn't want that. She didn't want to lose Avery at all._

_Slipping out of Avery's bed, Paisley quickly found the pajamas she had changed into last night and put them on. Running a hand through her hair a few times to tame it before walking to the door to leave the room._

_The moment the door was open though she stopped as she came face to face with Diana, who only glared at her and if looks could kill Paisley knew she'd be dead._

_"Diana..."_

_"Don't even try to act nice for me," Diana interrupted before Paisley could say anything else. "I know about you and my daughter," she revealed and Paisley was sure her whole face had paled. "You should know this is just a phase for Avery. She's not even eighteen yet and I highly doubt she knows for sure that she's a lesbian. She's probably just playing along. Rebelling against the good child image everyone has placed upon her."_

_Paisley shook her head at Diana's words, "I don't think that's what she's doing."_

_"You don't think that because you don't want to believe it," Diana told her as they locked eyes. "Or maybe you do and you're afraid to face the truth," she smirked as if she knew every insecurity Paisley had._

_Because hadn't she just back in May been insecure over the same thing? Especially seeing how well Avery had played straight with Jeremy._

_"Yeah, I think you do know," Diana continued in Paisley's silence. "Which if you know I think you should just end things already. For your sake and for my daughters."_

_Breaking eye contact Paisley looked away from Diana, "Your daughter loves me," she told the woman. "You really want her to be heartbroken even if this is just a phase for her?"_

_"My daughter thinks she is in love with you," Diana shrugged as her smirk grew and Paisley was sure Diana believed her words. "She'll be fine once you're out of the picture and years from now when she's settled down with a husband and kids, she'll look back at this phase with embarrassment. You'll be nothing but stupid teenage embarrassment and mistakes to her Paisley."_

_Falling silent again Paisley looked down at the floor._

_"So do both of you a favor and let my daughter go so that she can learn from this mistake," she said and Paisley guessed her walking away was her ending the conversation._

_A frown making its way onto Paisley's face because how in the hell could she let Avery go? She didn't want too but at the same time Diana had gotten into her head._

_Diana had pushed everyone of her buttons._

_Shaking her head she turned on her heel and went back into Avery's room. Needed to take Avery's clothes out of her suitcase so that she could just leave already. Didn't want to be in this house much longer when it felt she was only wanted here by Avery._

_No one else in this family would ever accept her._

*****

Sighing Paisley stood up from her couch. Wanting to just take a hot shower and do her best to forget how Avery had looked today when she believed that she had been cheated on. When Paisley had to make her think she'd been unfaithful.

A lie that hurt because in the end Avery was the first girl she hadn't cheated on. Which was shameful to admit even to herself but it was the truth. She had cheated on Ellery towards the end of their relationship and even the girls during her off phases from Ellery she cheated on.

Yet Avery was the one she hadn't cheated on but now Avery thought she had. All because Paisley had done what Diana wanted.

Paisley set Avery free even if setting her free had killed her. Made her hurt in ways she hadn't realized were possible.

But she probably deserved the hurt for the lie she was telling the girl who she swore could have been it for her.


End file.
